


What Did You Think Was Going To Happen?

by Le_purple



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Death, Fear, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Loss of Control, Mental Instability, Murder, Paranoia, Parent Death, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Jeff the killer meets Slenderman.
Kudos: 13





	What Did You Think Was Going To Happen?

Jeff stumbled through the woods, wiping away another trail of blood dripping down his leathery face that sprung from his mutilated cheeks. 

His legs were burning and tears rolled down his bleached face, but the boy was laughing, the unparalleled thrill and power and despair of murder filling his veins. Jeff giggled and sobbed like they were one and the same, holding the kitchen knife close to his chest like a precious trinket. There was blood all over the blade and handle, some of it soaked into the cuffs of his hoodie sleeves, and as he pressed it to his chest, his families blood smeared all over him.

The boy slowed down, noticing something between the dark, slender trees for just a second before it disappeared. It was indistinct, as if clouded by static, but Jeff could make out a white dot high off the ground, easily mistakable for the moon. 

A wider grin stretched across his cheeks and he picked up his speed, thinking things through in his head. White meant light, and light in the middle of the forest meant campers. Campers meant more fun.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, a strange feeling washing over him. It wasn’t the pulsing of power he felt after the taste of blood, nor was it the tingling urge to feel someone go still underneath him as they breathed their last. It was dread and a deep, primal fear that shot through every nerve in his body. It was his body telling him to turn around before it was too late. It was his body telling him that begging or fighting wasn’t an option. It was his body telling him that escaping would only delay the inevitable.

Jeff whipped around, feeling a foreboding presence flash behind him before disappearing again.

“W-what the fuck.” He muttered, the boy searching around him for the source of his paranoia. The forest seemed so much darker, suffocating him with its isolation, every tree taunting him in the corner of his eye as his own mind played tricks on him.

There was a crack behind him and Jeff suddenly burst out laughing, holding his face in his bloody hands, cheeks burning as his gashes were strained into a grimacing smile.

There was no way in hell he was afraid! Why should he be?! What could possibly hurt him that he couldn’t hurt 10x more?!

He felt something cold coil against his ankle before slithering away and Jeff languidly turned around, confidant grin on his face and knife clutched tight.

“Who the fuck thinks it’s smart to fuck with me, huh?” He sneered, kicking at the damp sticks and leaves.  
“Who the fuck wants to play?!”

Jeff laughed even harder and began slowly wandering through the woods, ACHING for the chance to kill some campers. It’d be like those slasher movies he’d watched behind his brothers back. He would watch them go into the tent and make some noise outside while they were sleeping. He would pick them off one by one until he could display the bodies to the last alive, terrifying them before finally killing them.

He could see the white dot again, but this time it was much closer, as if it had moved through the trees. Jeff noticed something strange about it. It was way to high off the ground to be from any campers, and appeared to be attached to an unearthly figure. It was as if a man in a dark suit was pulled through some unnatural filter, thin and gangly like a birch tree, with sprawling tendrils as if they were its branches. Every part of its ‘skin’ was as white as the moon and it had no features to speak of. The creature was shrouded by a searing static that crept into Jeff’s peripherals like smoke, slowly clouding up how vision until all he could see was a figure through the grain.

“What the...” He muttered, walking slower, a little fear creeping into his voice. “Who-who the fuck ARE you?!”

Jeff blinked and the figure drew closer, movements jittery yet it was still, as if the creature was glitching through the forest. He stepped back, smile wavering as his breath quickened.

“I’m not afraid of you!” He yelled, more to assure himself than to convince that...thing. The creature said nothing and continued advancing, Jeff growing more panicked and began brandishing his knife and stepping back, as if he was trapped in a lions cage.

The boy hadn’t been able to take in the scale of that slender man from its previous distance, but he creature almost as tall as the trees, Jeff barley reaching the length of its hip.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you get any closer!” He shrieked, his fingers trembling around the knife handle.

The previously idle tendrils that branched out from the slender man began frantically undulating in the air, framing the creature like a lions mane as it looked over Jeff.

The boy dropped his knife, body shutting down as if he was falling asleep. He fought as hard as he could, but it took all of his energy to just keep his eyes eyes from blurring out into darkness, feet rooted in the ground like he had always been in that same spot for his entire life.

Something that could be called a hand caressed his cheek and he felt a cold shiver jolt through his body, all the power the boy previously felt immediately washing away. The slender man crouched down until it’s head was just above Jeff’s, the boy forced to look the faceless creature as its sickly white head observed Jeff’s expression, soaking in the fear. After it had seemed to finish, Jeff saw sickening strands of black seep from where the creatures mouth should be, escaping like treacle being squeezed through cloth until it bubbled out onto its flesh.

It was at that point, Jeff finally gave in, everything becoming so taxing that he let himself go, vision fading into the black of the creatures suit as everything went numb, knife dropping to the ground as he gave in.


End file.
